User talk:ThePrimordialBehemoth
You didn't add powers, you added text. Links show as blue and go to new page when you click them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:30, September 20, 2019 (UTC) I only use Source, but it's very easy and obvious to use. Go to Edit and click Source (button on top left), and you see everything in text. To really see how things are done, check few finished pages in Source as well. Basically you need to add ]] at the end and on the front. Can't show them in right order as they'd just consider everything between them as link and show only [[this. Check this page in Source and you see what I mean. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:21, September 20, 2019 (UTC) Do not remake deleted pages without admin approval, Also your page is covered by multiple existing powers, so it stays deleted anyway.SageM (talk) 01:47, January 1, 2020 (UTC)SageM No you can't. The wikia already has several powers that cover your idea. So its not coming back. Sorry.SageM (talk) 01:58, January 1, 2020 (UTC)SageM If a page is deleted by the staff it doesn't mean you can go ahead an recreate it without permission. Recreating deleted pages without approval from the staff is something that can lead to a block if its repeated more then once. If the staff don't give you the ok or restore the page themselves, then its not permitted for you to remake it again.SageM (talk) 02:05, January 1, 2020 (UTC)SageM Meta Summoning is the power to summon literally anything- Gods, demons, eldritch horrors, embodiments, supreme beings, forces of nature. Solomon can only summon demons. Thats all he has ever been able to summon. Quit trying to fan wank him by saying he can summon things that he clearly cannot. He stays of the page. Only Akasha has the power necessary to be a user of Meta Summoning.SageM (talk) 19:27, January 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM The only power solomon has is Demon Summoning. He does not have meta summoning, as he cannot truly summon beings greater then him. If he manages to summon Akasha or some other truly mindboggling powerful entity (like the Counter Force or an Outer God) then he might belong on the page. But he cannot, and he has never shown to be able to. Please quit trying to make him more powerful then he is actually described. The page is locked for a week, I seriously suggest you stop trying to cause edit wars, especially when an admin has told you to stop. Next time results in a block. So please knock it off.SageM (talk) 19:32, January 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM Solomons only summoning ever was to be able to summon Demons. Both in the actual myth and in the video game. So the answer is No and remains no. Please stop asking.SageM (talk) 19:34, January 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM Summoning demon gods is not the same as summoning truly everything. The current known users can summon absolutely anything, regardless of its nature or level of power. Solomon would lose immediately if he even tried to face the current list of users. And solomon's power is not on the same level as the Root/Akasha. While his noble phantasm may allow him to erase himself from the throne of heroes, thats only a tiny part of the infinite power that the Akasha represents. Solomon would never be considered a user, if he tried to summon an actual god he would probably be dead already. The main infobox user of the page can summon and control the Cosmic Entities/Abstracts. Including Eternity (who represents the multiverse itself). So tell me, when has Solomon ever summoned or controlled anything like that in the games or in the mythos?SageM (talk) 19:41, January 8, 2020 (UTC)SageM That's not Meta Summoning, nor is its factual to the actual mythology regarding him. According to the actual mythos, Solomon only ever had the power to summon demons. He couldn't (and never did) summon anything else. Please stop trying to fanwank something that isn't remotely true. Solomon is not a user, and he never has been or will be, So please stop asking to add him back, he cannot summon everything and he cannot summon what your describing. Arabian Nights has nothing to do with the backstory of Solomon, its just a novel. Nothing more and nothing less. So pleae leave it be.SageM (talk) 18:36, January 13, 2020 (UTC)SageM Unless he manages to summon something like god, an embodiment of nature, eldritch horror/abomination, or cosmic entity then he doesn't even come close to the scale this power requires. So please quit trying to say something that he isn't.SageM (talk) 18:42, January 13, 2020 (UTC)SageM